36 Noches para una vida
by Luky01
Summary: El único deseo de Helia era independencia y un poco de paz. Ni siquiera una aventura... y mucho menos una aventura con la hermanastra de Lucifer. Ahora él debe andar con una venda en los ojos por toda la casa.
1. Solo independencia

**Winx Club no es mío, al igual que cualquier otro fandom en este mundo...**

 **Helia no podía más.**

Estaba harto. Harto de las insistencias de todo el mundo para que siguiese en Fuente Roja. En el fondo, sabía que lo hacían por su bien, pero ese fondo estaba a años luz. Las intenciones mayores de ellos no eran otra cosa que puro egoísmo. Sus bases para obligarle a quedarse en la escuela de guerra no eran otras que "tu padre ha trabajado aquí desde mucho antes de que tú nacieras". Si su padre estuviese vivo, a lo mejor se lo pensaba, pero él murió cuando el pobre Helia tenía seis años.

Por parte de sus amigos, las razones eran obvias. A pesar de que el pacifista repitió hasta la saciedad que vendría cada poco tiempo, Flora y sus compañeras no hacían más que mandarle indirectas demasiado directas. Su abuelo le insistió también, pero al conocerle más que ninguna otra persona, dijo que después de la graduación podría abandonar la escuela y mudarse a la antigua mansión Lonen.

No cambiaría más de opinión.

Y menos ahora que ya había emprendido su viaje.

La noche estaba empezando a caer, pero ya podía divisar a lo lejos la mansión que heredó su familia. Verla le recordó a los libros que había leído de Sherlock Holmes. Era enorme y en cierto modo, parecía sacada de un cuento. Pero no sabía si de un cuento de hadas o de terror. Las paredes eran de un aburrido marrón y no estaba seguro de lo que se veía a través de los ventanales. Había ramas y árboles muertos por todo el jardín, por no contar los negros cuervos que lo observaban desde lo más alto.

Sacudió la cabeza. No eran más que prejuicios. Era bonita y parecía acogedora. Por lo menos debía intentarlo.

Rebuscó entre las numerosas llaves que le habían dado, la mayoría de ellas oxidadas. Cuando encontró la que encajaba en la puerta, esta se abrió, anunciada por un ruido chirriante.

Cerró los ojos, no sabiendo que era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrarse allí. Pero todo era un juego de su mente. Todo estaba en su perfecto orden. Había un jarrón en una mesita de la entrada, que, lejos de ser oscura y polvorienta, estaba demasiado bien cuidada y era bastante luminosa. Ignorando sus miedos de encontrar un cadáver, decidió explorar.

Subió las escaleras de mármol, para ver un pasillo no muy largo. Tampoco era una casa muy moderna, pero se iba a ahorrar el dinero que había ahorrado durante años para emergencias. Estaba bien equipada, con habitaciones amplias. Caminó al interior de lo que sería su habitación, y observó por la ventana. El jardín estaba lleno de arbustos como había visto. Necesitaría una mano para podar todo. Pero de momento debía centrarse en la mudanza.

Salió de ahí, dispuesto a mover cajas de Fuente Roja hasta aquí.

Antes de montarse en la motocicleta, miró por última vez a la casa.

La noche ya había caído y todo parecía haber girado ciento ochenta grados. Antes era él mismo el que se había empeñado en buscar cualquier punto negativo, por inexistente que fuera. Ahora las ramas parecían manos que le intentaban agarrar, la mansión se había retorcido y juraría haber visto algo moverse por la ventana.

Sus manos se movieron inconscientemente. Rápidamente se fue, dejando que las hojas secas se moviesen al son del aire. Solo un cuervo susurraba, mientras le veía alejarse. Sabía que volvería.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya he metido el apellido Lonen en muchas de mis historias. Me gustaría decir que es una deformación de mi cosecha de Lennon, y llamo así a Helia por el pacifismo y por mi amor a ambos este artista.  
**

 **Bueno... he tenido una leve depresión, por lo que no me he visto inspirada para mucho. Pero ya he vuelto y estoy de vacaciones. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Y les quería comentar otra cosa. Desde que me ingresé mi personalidad ha ido cambiando y las historias graciosas son ahora oscuras y retorcidas. Incluso yo me estoy volviendo tan retorcida que ya ni me agrada mi nickname (que yo elegí) y estoy pensando en cambiarlo ( se aceptan propuestas). Sinceramente no sé como influye eso o si eso es mejorar o empeorar (para mi gusto mejorar, sobre todo por las faltas y mi confianza al escribir). Obviamente las que tengo las acabaré, pero salvo la de ojo por vida, ojo por muerte, declaro las inacabadas en hiatus.**

 **También me gustaría disculparme por la brevedad de este capitulo, pero no quiero alargarlo, ya que es el capitulo piloto para que vosotros entandáis la situación. Estoy muy excitada por este fic, la verdad. Le agradezco a ItsMetalItsOurBand por su ayuda. Espero que os guste y... creo que se me olvida algo. XD**

 **Ah, sí. Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando "Diary of Jane", de Breaking Benjamin (creo que se escribe así). No tiene nada que ver la canción con el fic, se los aseguro**

 **Bueno, esta vez sí, nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Lienzo blanco

**Winx Club es mí... ah, no, no lo es. voy a llorar un momento...**

 **Bueno, he decidido darle un toque a mis historias. Al comienzo de estas voy a decirles un dato curioso. El de hoy es:**

 **-La coca-cola en sus inicios llevaba cocaína.**

Helia contempló su habitación favorita.

Había decidido dedicar una de las salas a su entretenimiento favorito: el arte. Tenía varios caballetes con lienzos y estantes con diferentes tipos de pinturas y acuarelas, por no nombrar los enormes ventanales que daban una perfecta vista al exterior. El paisaje de árboles recién plantados y la verja engrasada y pintada solo hacía despertar las ganas de Helia de empezar a dibujar. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba en ese paisaje.

A la hora de volver a crear el jardín, habían talado todos los árboles menos uno. Era tan retorcido y tan viejo que le gustaba. Le dio pena matarlo, a pesar de que por las hojas que había (ninguna), parecía que ya había muerto. Incluso cuando Flora, quien ya había aceptado la independencia de su novio, le confesó que estaba totalmente muerto, se negó en rotundo a arrancarlo del suelo. Desde entonces, había visto que los cuervos del lugar no querían posarse en otro sitio que no fuese ese árbol.

No solo eso desencajaba en el paisaje. Lo sabía, algo no estaba bien. Pero no diferenciaba el qué. Sacudió la cabeza, era hora de comer y su estómago se lo estaba reprochando.

Bajó las escaleras dando saltos, como siempre, y puso a hervir unos espaguetis. Sabía lo lento que iban los fogones, así que fue a por un libro a la sala de estaṛ̣.

— Alicia en el país de las maravillas...— Leyó el título en voz alta. Se lo había leído mil veces, pero aún así era su libro favorito. Tanto que ya había sacado sus propias teorías sobre la protagonista. Había pensado que la niña tenía esquizofrenia, y también que ese mundo existía. Fueron muchas las veces que había deseado irse a ese mundo, escabullirse de la dura realidad y soñar un poco... Se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, para llevarse una enorme sorpresa.

— Juraría... juraría que ya había puesto a hervir los espaguetis...— Comentó confuso. Miró en el estante, que rellenó hace un par de días. Pero no había no rastro de espaguetis.

— De todas maneras no tenía mucha hambre...

Cogió las llaves y salió al jardín para explorar un poco. Le encantaban los árboles que él y flora habían escogido. La mayoría de ellos eran frutales. Aún así, le seguía gustando ese tan retorcido.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que se encontraba frente a él hasta que se golpeó con ella. Una caseta. Era de una madera vieja, con hierba seca rodeándola. Buscó en su bolsillo por el manojo de llaves por la correcta para explorar un poco por su nueva propiedad, por mucho miedo que le diera. Cuando la encontró abrió la puerta, con sus manos temblando, pero decidido. Todo estaba repleto de cajas. Helia tomó una y la abrió, para descubrir unas viejas fotos. Estaban en blanco y negro y mostraban a una chica y su familia en esa casa. Se giró al asustarse para ver a un cuervo gritando mientras miraba la foto entre sus manos.

Decidió guardar todo, pero otro chillido del negro cuervo hizo que tirara la caja de encima de la que había estado ojeando. Todo su contenido estaba desparramado por el suelo.

— Roxy...

Observo el cuaderno forrado de terciopelo con el nombre de Roxy en él. Lo abrió, para descubrir que era un diario. En esa caja también se encontraba una foto de quien parecía ser ella, una rosa marchita y una pluma. Revisó la última fecha de la libreta. Fue el nueve de Octubre de dos mil cuatro.

Según lo que su abuelo le contó, nadie había reclamado las pertenencias que se encontraban allí. Y por ley, las cosas que ahora se encontraban allí, pertenecían al propietario de la casa, osea, Helia. Aún sabiéndolo, el hecho de leerlo le provocaba remordimientos.

De todas maneras sería mejor una nueva lectura que un libro que ya conocía de memoria. Cerró la cabaña, dedicándole una mirada asesina al cuervo gritón que descansaba en su árbol especial. Este se calló inmediatamente.

— _Nunca más,_ ¿no?— Le susurró mientras entraba en la casa, dejó el diario sobre su mesilla de noche y se fue corriendo a su sala del arte.

Se sentó en un taburete y observó el lienzo en blanco por un minuto

 _Blanco como su vida._

Una gota de sudor frío cayó por su frente.

Helia sabía que la vida le deparaba un montón de sensaciones apasionantes. Sin embargo, siempre había contemplado su vida como algo vacío y sin sentido. Ya había ido varias veces a un psicólogo, pero solo le enseñó a ignorarlo. Ya habían sido muchas veces las que le atormentaba la misma idea. Era como un disco rayado. Tenía miedo de pensarlo, pero no podía detener sus pensamientos. Quería salir. Tenía que salir.

Lo intentaría.

No prometía nada, pero intentaría salir de ahí. Intentaría volver a llenar su vida, por mucho que esto le costase. Pero debería buscar algo con lo que hacerlo. Ignorándo todo, comenzó a pintar uno de los cuervos. El mismo que le estaba observando el silencio, el cuervo de la mirada inexpresiva. Algún día les pondría nombre.

El óleo hacía brillar al retrato, le gustaba ese toque. Observó como el ave huía por la llegada de la noche. Quizás el también tenía que dejarse llevar por su instinto.

De momento, se limitaría a buscar qué cenar.

Como no tenía ganas de cocinar (o hervir algo que acabase despareciendo), se limitó a coger una bolsa de patatas fritas y a ver un rato la tele.

No echaban nada en ningún canal, y el aburrimiento estaba empezando a ganarle. Hasta que se acordó de algo. Tenía una historia esperándole en la mesilla de noche. Subió prácticamente corriendo, dejando un rastro de patatas detrás de él.

Cuando llegó, solo la luz de luna iluminaba la habitación, y el cuaderno en medio de su cama le gritaba, le gritaba para que lo abriese. Se sentó y comenzó a leer lo que le supondría un antes y un después en su vida.

 _Podría ser una buena manera para llenar su vida._

 **Antes de nada quería hablarles de una cosa.**

 **En esta historia hay algunas enfermedades que van a jugar un papel importante. Y mis intenciones están muy lejos de burlarme de ellas. Simplemente, lo estuve pensando, y he cambiado un poco de la trama original para hacerlo más interesante. Vuelvo a repetir que no quiero ofender a personas que padezcan las enfermedades. Pero si a alguien le ofende de verdad que las emplee, que me avise e intentaré buscar una solución.  
**

 **Esta historia no va a ser de terror, simplemente un poco extraña.**

 **Lo siento si es corto, pero quiero dejarlo aquí. Los otros capítulos serán más largos.**

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **ItsMetalItsOurBand: Gracias :). Sí, es muy breve y decidí correr un poco para que no resultase muy pesado la intro. Espero que en este capítulo no lo haya hecho o al menos no tanto. Creo que aquí ya e puedes imaginar un poco de lo que viene. Yo también te deseo lo mejor y nos leemos!**

 **Giiii: Gracias :D Me alegro mucho de que te guste, intentaré actualizar lo más antes posible, pero he estado teniendo unos problemas y no creo que pueda ser un capitulo por semana. Sin embargo, me voy a esforzar por acabar el siguiente. Nos leemos!**

 **Y como no, gracias a todos los que leen! Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Helia, el amigo de los cuervos

**La "J" es la única letra que no aparece en la tabla periódica.**

 **Winx Club, para sorpresa de todos, sigue sin ser mío.**

* * *

 _"12 de Abril de 1984_

 _Querido diario:_

 _Puede ser por mi padre que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta o por esas abusonas, pero me siento en una enorme necesidad de comenzar este diario._

 _Antes de nada, mi nombre es Roxy Mortem. Tengo 12 años y vivo en la zona deshabitada de Magix.  
_

 _Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. Como ya he dicho, he empezado a escribirte por las abusonas en mi instituto. Es decir, todo iba bien hasta que me gradué y me cambiaron de clase. Entonces empezaron todos mis problemas.  
_

 _Para empezar, la diva de Mitzi, que me está haciendo la vida imposible. Me humilla delante de todos, como la vez en la que me obligó a comerme un pañuelo usado que sacó de la basura. También me pega y me hace llorar, pero claro, ¿quién haría caso a una pacifista que pide ayuda?"_

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Helia. El mero hecho de compatir algo con alguien probablemente muerta le daba miedo. Cerró el diario, y se dirigió al ventanal para descubrir que la luna, llena, estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Sabía que esto podría ser el comienzo de algo. Y como en el Hotel California, esto podría ser el cielo o el infierno. Miró el dichoso libro, indeciso.

No, no dejaría un libro empezado sin terminar. A lo mejor esa chica tembién era una incomprendida y a ella también le habían sometido a exámenes mentales por ser considerada loca. A lo mejor podría hacer algún amigo en el más allá.

Se acercó a su armario para coger su pijama (ahora únicamente compuesto por ropa interior) y se fue a meditar a la ducha antes de seguir leyendo y meterse a sí mismo en algo que podría acabar muy mal.

Él había leído todos los libros que tenía a su disposición. Y por experiencia, esos libros no pueden acabar bien. Uno en el que el protagonista vive en una casa tenebrosa, descubre algo de alguien muerto... ya sabía lo que le seguía. Fantasmas, apariciones, miedo y probablemente la muerte.

Sin embargo las ganas de poner algo en su vida que quitara ese vacío le empujaban a correr el riesgo. Total, ser el prota de una novela siempre había sido su sueño...

Se tumbó en la cama, evitando que su cabello mojado tocara su almohada. Con manos temblorosas tomó el diario y lo abrió por donde iba.

 _"Mi madre nos abandonó a muy temprana edad, y según mi padre, ella está muerta. Pero mi padre es alcoholico, y aunque él crea que no lo sé, también es drogadicto. Robé un poco de dinero para comprar_ _este cuaderno y al fin contarle mis penas a alguien (o a algo, no creo que nadie lea esto)._

 _Pero quizás sea algo peor el motivo de mis males._

 _Esquizofenia diagnosticada.  
_

 _A pesar de que nadie ha hecho nada para ayudarme, ni siquiera mi padre, mis alucinaciones no son tan malas y graves como las que se supone que debo tener. Toda mi atención se centra en mi amigo: Helia.  
_

 _Helia es un adolescente un poco mayor que yo, aunque mejor no le describo fisicamente, quiero guardalo para mí. Solo diré que tiene unas alas negras enormes y viste como gótico._ _Helia es mi único amigo. Me entiende y guarda mis secretos, y, por raro que suene, me ayuda. Él viene por las noches y duerme debajo de mi escritorio. Dice que esta solo y nada más que yo puedo escucharle. Se siente solo porque cuando murió, nadie le extrañó. Le encantan los cuervos y asegura saber hablar con ellos. Es raro, pero es mi única apuesta. A parte, me cae muy bien._

 _No puedo escribir más por hoy, ya que son las nueve y tengo que preparar algo de comer a mi padre antes de que empiece a pegarme."_

Un enorme silencio inundó la habitación, hasta ahora llenada por la voz del chico de pelo largo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar (otra vez). Tiró el diario a un sillón que había en la sala.

Helia. _Helia._ Las voces de su cabeza parecian que querían gastarle el nombre.

¿Cómo...? ¿Se supone que era él? La niña no quiso describir el físico y no sabía qué pensar. Le dio la espalda al diario, ya que se sentía observado. Y no era la primera vez en su vida. No sabía qué pensar. Tenía mucho miedo y ya no estaba tan seguro. No creía que pudiese volver atrás.

Cerró los ojos poco a poco, hasta que Morfeo le recibió en sus brazos.

* * *

El cuervo gritón volvió a picotear la ventana, aunque sabía de sobra que el adolescente estaba más que despierto. Este, en un ataque de ira se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana con agresividad asustando al animal, que huyó al árbol.

Su móvil emitía una luz parpadeante, informándole de que había recibido un mensaje.

 **"De: Musa Lonen**

 **¿Qué tal tu casa nueva, hermanito? ¿Estás disfrutando de tu independencia sin mí? No será por mucho tiempo.**

 **Estaré allí para la hora de comer, te traigo algo. Y no hace falta que pongas a prueba tus dotes para la cocina. ;)**

 **Te quiero. Muse."**

Eso era bueno, ya que no cocinaría algo que acabase despareciendo. Eran las una y media, por lo que no tardaría en llegar. Y estaba en lo cierto, pues segundos después de coger el cepillo para alisar su enredada cabellera, el timbre sonó sin que le diese tiempo a ponerse algo encima de su "pijama". Era su hermana, no le importaría mucho. Bajó las escaleras a saltos, como de costumbre y abrió la puerta.

Su hermana le miró, desprobándole. — Y si no fuera yo, ¿abrirías a otra persona sin vestir?

— Pasa y ahora me cambio, protestona.— Dijo, abriendo la puerta y dejándola pasar para subir y ponerse unos vaqueros y su camiseta favorita: la que tenía el logo de Queen. Y para variar, bajó la escalera dando saltitos*. Observó la mesa, ya puesta y con sus platos favoritos, que Musa había traído de casa. Irónicamente, espaguetis con tomate y queso como primer plato. Por lo menos este no desaparecería. También había ensalada y de postre había traído las galletas caseras favoritas de Helia. La comida transcurrió en silencio, hasta que al hombre, en necesidad de sacar un tema de conversación, se le ocurrió algo.

— Mira lo que encontré —Volvió de su habitación con el diario en las manos. Musa hechó un vistazo rápido al cuaderno.

— Esto es un diario. No tienes derecho a leerlo.

— Pero seguramente esté ya muerta.

— Eso no importa, debes dejar de leerlo — Subió el tono de voz.

— Creo que tengo derecho a decidir sobre eso. Nadie te ha obligado a venir, ni a preparar mi...— Se detuvo en seco y miró a Musa. Ella guardó silencio. había caído en la cuenta de algo. Esa comida únicamente la preparaba por un día especial o porque iba a darle una mala noticia. Una sonrisa triste se fomó en el rostro de la chica. Fue ese el momento en el que empezó todo.

— Helia, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

* **En ese momento, en el que estaba escribiendo super seria y concentrada, me imaginé que se caía por las escaleras, se mataba y ahí acababa el fic. Admitidlo, sería raro, pero os hubiera dejado días y días pensando. :D**

 **Este tiene más de mil palabras de puro texto. Es un poco más largo.**

 **Giiii: Gracias y me alegra que te guste. Era corto porque no podía (o no quería) empezar esa parte en el segundo capítulo. Pero ya empezó la parte del diario y va a empezar todo. Espero poder publicar en menos de una semana esta vez, pero no prometo nada.**

 **ItsMetalItsOurBand: Me alegra eso. Me preocupaba que a nadie le gustara mi forma de escribir. Pero, créeme, más oscura que la forma de escribir es la trama... ;D la descubrirás poco a poco.**

 **Que yo recuerde no tengo que decir nada más...**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Fresas, chocolate y gatos

**Winx Club... ¡es mío! Nah, estoy ahorrando, pero queda mucho. Es de Iginio Straffi y Rainbow.**

 **El nombre más común del mundo es Mohamed.**

 **Nota: aquí aparece lo de las enfermedades. Leer la AN de abajo al terminar el capítulo.**

* * *

—Helia, tenemos que hablar.

No sospechaba nada. La espera le estaba matando, pero años junto a su querida hermana le habían enseñado que en estos momentos se estaba preparando para decirle algo. El tiempo seguía y el hombre miraba paciente por la ventana, viendo como un cuervo comía un pequeño ratón que había cazado. Este le dedico una mirada curiosa, para luego continuar comiendo su manjar. En ese momento deseó estar con su amigo animal, comprenderles, como esa tal Roxy dijo en su diario.

—Siéntate —Le ordenó su acompañante. Sin reprocharle nada, la obedeció.

—Hel, ¿recuerdas esos exámenes médicos que te hicieron hace unos meses?

—¿Cuáles?— Respondió con arrogancia. Le habían hecho decenas de exámenes médicos y no sabía si se lo debía tomar bien. No le agradaba para nada las inyecciones, los papeleos, la anestesia que le dejaba tonto... pero sin duda, lo que más odiaba eran esas hojas de preguntas ridículas que le obligaban a contestar. Musa prácticamente tenía que arrastrarle para llevarle ahí, chantajeado con ir luego a algún concierto, como si fuese un niño.

—Los mentales —Parecía que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Sí... ¿qué ocurre con ellos? —Preguntó, casi sin querer saber la respuesta.

Su hermana sacó lentamente un sobre de color marrón de su bolso y se lo entregó. A la misma velocidad, Helia sacó los papeles del sobre y los leyó. Atónito, subió la mirada.

—...

—Hel —No le dio tiempo a terminar de pronunciar su nombre cuando ya estaba gritando, claramente indignado.

—¡Esquizofrenia!

Hubo otro silencio, en el que él simplemente miraba a la ventana, concretamente al cuervo, con ojos vidriosos y la boca abierta. Ella, miraba al suelo, sin saber muy bien que hacer o decir.

En demasiadas ocasiones había escuchado a su hermano hablándole de cosas imposibles, pero que él juraba haber visto. Recordaba que, hace unos ocho meses, le comentó haber visto a una chica vomitando en su cuarto de baño, pero que, al acercarse desapareció. Pero cuando de verdad le obligó a ir al médico fue cuando quedaron un día los chicos y las chicas. En un momento dado, Helia se mareó y se cayó en el cesped. Todos fueron corriendo para decubrir que le ocurría, pero empezó a murmurar cosas sin sentido. Tenía la mirada desenfocada y los ojos grises, no negros intensos como antes. Empezó a retorcerse ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos, ahora gritando cosas como "¡No es así!" "¡Te dije que no quiero, no quiero!" "Dije que era mentira, ¡ella no está muerta!"; hoy en día, sigue sin recordar qué ocurría en su alucinación, o por lo menos, sin querer decirlo. Al día siguiente, Musa estaba arrastrándolo al médico.

Hace una semana Musa al fin había recibido el diagnóstico. Había estado pensando cómo podía decirle algo así. Y el plan era traerle su comida favorita, ver una película y, con mucho tacto decirle que le ocurría. Pero él se había anticipado a sus planes y había roto esos apuntes, solo quedaba decírselo de una vez.

—Helia, quiero hablar, y, por favor, no me interrumpas —Al no encontrar ninguna objeción, continuó.— Solo quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo un par de días, más si quieres, y puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Sé que va a ser difícil de admitir, pero con ayuda de todos vamos a intentar que esa enfermedad se vaya. Si quieres algo de cualquiera estaremos allí.

El aludido seguía mirando al suelo. Subió de nuevo la mirada para hablar.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Ves a ese cuervo de allí? —Señaló a la ventana, donde este aprovechaba los últimos trozos de carne.

—...Sí ...— Dijo antes de abrazarlo.

—Quiero ser como él —Susurró con la cara en su cuello.

* * *

El resto del día no se intercambiaron muchas más palabras. Fue extraño, pues le pareció haber visto a una chica en el jardín, jugando con los cuervos, pero al recordar cual podría ser le motivo, se apartó del cristal y fue a ayudar a Musa para preparar la cena.

Comían en silencio, sin mirarse. No sabían muy bien si el otro quería hablar o seguir así y, con miedo de arruinarlo todo, escogieron la segunda opción. Tenían miedo de volver a conocerse, pues eso había sido un golpe bajo que había desmoronado mucho de lo que habían construído. Ahora todo era cuestión de volver a empezar. Volver a conocerse y reconstruir todo lo que esa noticia había tirado. Tras terminar de comer, la chica le anunció que iba a tomar una ducha. A falta de mejor plan, él salió a dar un paseo por el extenso jardín.

Llevaba una libreta bajo el brazo, concretamente un diario, que ya conocía. Se sentó bajo el árbol de los cuervos, ya dormidos y lejos de ser los bichos gritones voladores góticos que consideraba que eran. Con la poca luz que había en una noche sin luna, se las apañó para leer la siguiente página.

 _"13 de Agosto de 1984_

 _Sé que hace mucho que no escribo, pero Helia acapara toda mi atención y tiempo cuando me siento sola, que es la mayor parte del día. Tampoco creo que pueda volver a escribirte en un plazo más corto, pero de todas maneras eres un trozo de cartón lleno de papel, ¿no?_

 _He estrechado lazos con ese ángel y los estoy deshaciendo lazos con mi padre. Cada vez le veo menos y pasa más tiempo fuera de casa. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día se vaya de aquí. Pero de todas maneras, es bueno, puedo estar con Hels más tiempo y hablar con él libremente. Conozco más cosas sobre él, como que adora las fresas con chocolate y que odia a los gatos. Eso último lo descubrí cuando el gato de la vecina entró en casa. ¡Debiste haberle visto! Estaba subido en el mueble más alto, y Micifuz pasando delante de él mientras ni siquiera le miraba_ _._

 _No dedicaré un espacio a Mitzi, esa chica no se merece ni una forma decente de morir._

 _Lo demás no es algo extraño._

 _Sin embargo, algo está cambiando._

 _Tengo momentos nostálgicos en los que solo me dedico a llorar. Es raro que mi amigo se quede ahí, mirandome en vez de hacer nada. Cuando le pregunté que si podía abrazarme, me contesto que no, que tenía mucho miedo a tocar mi piel. Todavía no sé qué quiere decir eso._

 _Bueno, me despido de nuevo, pues Hel quiere jugar a las damas porque ahora no hay nadie en casa."_

Su mente se quedó en blanco por unos momentos. Sacudió la cabeza en negativo. Había sido demasiada emoción por hoy. Necesitaba descansar para asimilar todo.

Se levantó, cogió una piedra y la arrojó al árbol despertando a un animal.

—Eso es por todo lo que me estás haciendo pasar.

* * *

Helia entró en la habitación para descubrir que Musa estaba pacíficamente dormida en la cama. Con cuidado y en silencio, se desvistió y se puso el pijama, la empujó un poco, ya que ella tenía la bendita manía de estirarse todo lo posible. Inconscientemente se acurrucó junto a ella, escuchando sus latidos.

—Es mi imaginación, seguro. Es imposible que exista otro Helia ángel, ¿no?

Lo dijo en voz baja como esperando que alguién le contestase. Cerró los ojos.

—No lo sé. ¿Tú crees?— Abrió de nuevo los ojos, pues esa voz no era de Musa.

Estaba alucinando. Necesitaba urgentemente descansar. Volvió a intentar dormirse, mañana sería un día duro.

Lejos de la consciencia de Helia, una sombra en la ventana se movió, y no era precisamente de un cuervo.

* * *

 **Hola! Me extrañaron?**

 **Aquí entran las enfermedades. Y no sé, pues lo que dije unos capítulos atras (quién no lo sepa, que lo busque, no pienso volver a escribirlo). Si a alguien le molesta, que contacte conmigo.**

 **Sé que es corto pero estoy trabajando en un One-Shot MxR. Aparte he estado de vacaciones.**

 **Creo q**

 **Revique en este punto ya sabeis que los cuervos jugaran un papel importante aquí. :**

 **ItsMetalItsOurBand: Se lo tiene bien empleado }:C No debe bajar así. Roxy y Helia no van a quedase solo ahí, te lo garantizo. Y Musa y Helia tampoco. Aquí es donde empieza todo. Serán cortos (los capítulos) pero voy a actualizar más seguido, *cruza los dedos* Ehem, lo intentaré. Un abrazo y un helado para tí.**

 **Guest: Yo siempre soy así de buena *sacude el pelo* Nah, esta trama me la estoy currando mucho, y me alegro de que os guste, así es más que un placer escribir.**

 **Un saludo a mis lectores silenciosos acompañado de un abrazo y una piruleta.**

 **¿Alguna duda o algo que objetar? ¡Reviews y PMs!**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Beso de sangre

**Winx Club sigue sin ser mío. Os mantendré informados.**

 **Olvidamos el 90% de nuestros sueños en los 10 primeros minutos después de despertar.**

 **Por favor, al terminar de leer leer la nota de autora al pie de la página.**

* * *

El viento agitaba las cortinas del cuarto de Helia, quien seguía dormido a pesar de que eran las doce de la mañana.

El sol brillaba fuera, y los cuervos disfrutaban de las cálidas temperaturas en el árbol. Otros, tomaban un baño en la fuente que Helia había tomado la molestia de instalarles. Uno de ellos, un tanto tuerto, descansaba en el alféizar de la ventana, acicalándose.

Casi de la nada, una silueta empezó a dibujarse a su lado, y no era precisamente la de otro cuervo. Esto entorpeció el sueño del especialista, que empezó a levantarse lentamente, para observar a una chica de pelo morado sonriéndole. Del susto, gritó tan fuerte que los cuervos salieron despavoridos. Musa, que por supuesto había escuchado el grito, subió las escaleras, tropezándose un par de veces pero llegando a la habitación sana y salva. En ella, su hermano sollozaba, casi desesperado. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta él para abrazarlo por la espalda y besarlo en la mejilla. No sabía qué hacer, pero dentro de lo que se le ocurrió, esa era la mejor opción. Este comenzó a calmarse tras unas caricias. Internamente, agradeció que su hermana no preguntara qué le ocurría.

Cuando habían pasado unos minutos, Musa habló casi con miedo.—¿Hel, y si invitamos a Flora a comer?

Y simplemente con esa pregunta supo de que tenía miedo su hermana.

Flora no sabía de la enfermedad. Y eso era una indirecta que en realidad quería decir "tenemos que decírselo ya". Y por supuesto que tendrían que decírselo; sin embargo, esa no sería una tarea agradable, porque ella no era precisamente alguien que pudiera aceptar ese tipo de noticias. Recordó entonces la vez que volvió de una misión excesivamente magullado. Y con excesivamente se refería a levemente. Un par de heridas y dos o tres raspones, nada que no se pudiera haber hecho al caerse de una bicicleta. Aquella noche se quedó en urgencias hasta las dos de la madrugada, por petición del hada de la naturaleza. O por lo menos, eso había entendido mientras lloraba como una Magdalena. Porque simplemente, Flora no era esa clase de persona.

La cabeza de Helia se giró hacia su hermana.—De acuerdo, pero le dirás tú lo de la enfermedad—le dijo sonriendo.

—Solo si me prometes que no te volverás tan loco como para ponerle nombre a los cuervos—Comentó ella mientras salía de la habitación. Reconoció algo muy usual en Musa: un intento casi desesperado por cambiar de tema, seguramente para ahorrarse momentos incómodos.

—Solo para el tuerto. Se llama Verdugo porque mato a un compañero suyo por pura diversión— habló mientras bajaba las escaleras dejándola paralizada y con una mirada sorprendida.

* * *

Mientras su hermana preparaba la comida, Helia decidió acurrucarse debajo de un conocido árbol e iniciar su lectura.

 _"24 de Dicimbre de 1984_

 _Papá ya se ha ido. Y, a juzgar por los vacíos armarios, para siempre. No quiero que vengan los de asuntos sociales a mi casa y me lleven a un centro de menores, así que voy a tener que fingir que mi padre sigue aquí._

 _Le he explicado a Hel lo de Nochebuena y se ha reído. Puede que él también sea ateo._

 _Cada vez estar con él se vuelve más interesante. Le he comprado unos regalo para Navidad: unos dulces y un dibujo de él. Pensé que se iba a reír de mí, pero por lo visto él también tenía un regalo. Una rosa del inframundo. Es preciosa, negra y plateada. No está muerta ni viva, o eso es lo que me ha dicho.*_

 _Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar contigo._

 _Me ha besado._

 _Estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea, y empezó a acariciarme la mano mientras se acurrucaba en mi hombro. Le pedí que se quitara los guantes que tenía, que no hacía tanto frío y me respondió que no era por eso. Entonces se quedó mirándome y ocurrió. Se acercó y nuestros labios chocaron. Fue extraño, sabía a sangre, y cuando se separó supe por qué. Tenía los labios quemados. Me respondió que por ello tenía miedo a tocar mi piel. Creo que cada vez que nuestras pieles chocan, él sale herido._

 _Ahora mismo está sentado bajo la ventana, esperando a "Santa Claus". Dice que no permitirá que que entre en casa para dejar sus "sucios regalos". Me espera una larga noche"_

A pesar de que la lectura no era lo que se dice "normal", a Helia lo que más le llamó la atención fue lo de la rosa. Corrió hacia el trasero de donde sacó el diario y cogió la caja donde estaba.

Allí estaba la rosa. Marchita, pero allí estaba.

Se disponía a explorar el resto de cajas, pero el sonido de un claxon le detuvo. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del trastero.

Allí estaba Flora, con ese vestido que volvía loco a cierto pacifista. Despidió con un gesto a su padre y se bajó del coche. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa a su nervioso novio. Joder, esta si que iba a ser una tarde larga.

Se acercó a él, manteniendo la sonrisa.—¿Cómo está mi guapo Helia?*

—Bien, ¿y tú?—Le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en los labios. Por un segundo juró que le dolía.

—Ahora que estoy contigo, perfectamente—Si seguía mirándole de esa manera, iba a ser difícil hablarle de un tema tan delicado. Pero bueno, eso sería problema de Musa.

—Ven, vamos dentro.

Justo cuando entraron por la puerta, cierto cuervo tuerto bajó del árbol y se posó en la ventana del salón. No se perdería ese momento ni por su otro ojo. Y al percatarse de la mirada de cierto especialista hacia él, no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada a cierta chica de pelo morado que esperaba en una rama del árbol de los cuervos.

* * *

 ***La rosa de S** **chrödinger XD**

 ***Esta es una frase de Flora de la temporada 4 en castellano que odio. No sé si en la versión latina dice lo mismo, pero esa precisa oración me pone de los nervios.**

 **Lo siento mucho por la brevedad del capítulo, pero quería terminarlo aquí. No quería hacerlo muy pesado.**

 **Antes de responder reviews, les voy a pedir que respondan a esta pregunta: ¿Creen que en este capitulo ha bajado la calidad de la narrición? Es que he probado a redactar varias historias (aparte de esta) y ninguna me gusta, aunque las ideas sean buenas. ¿Es solo cosa mía? Por favor, sean sinceros.**

 **Reviews:**

 **ItsMetalItsOurBand: Como siempre, me alegro de que te gustara. No sé si voy a poder actualizar más pronto, pero espero que tu espera haya merecido la pena (Me salió rima!) De todas formas, si no lo ha hecho, tranquila. Tengo muchas ideas en mente de como torturar a Helia a lo largo de esta historia. Ya merecerá la pena.  
**

 **Ya he dicho que no tengo ni idea de cuando actualizaré, espero que pronto.**

 **Nos leemos pronto!(Duh')**


End file.
